


Who cares to be honest

by bootyyyshaker9000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Blood, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyyyshaker9000/pseuds/bootyyyshaker9000
Summary: Logan is kidnapped by deceitAnd held against his willPeople notice





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being more graphic than I was planning but I'm not very good at it so you get some crappy torture
> 
> WARNING FOR UNSYMPATHETIC DECIEIT THERES BLOOD and other forms of torture. These things may trigger some people so please read at your own risk   
> Stay save beautiful people

Logan didnt see it coming

None of the sides did.

It was a normal day in the mindscape, patton was making cookies, virgil was sitting on the  
counter listening to music while secretly stealing cookie dough, and roman was on the couch  
watching disney movies and singing,

Logan was upstairs reading in his room.  
The hair on the back of logans neck went up a second before he felt a hand close over his  
mouth, his book dropped, forgotten on his desk. 

Logan flinched back realizing it was his hand.  
He tried to move it but it stayed firm over his mouth.  
He grew pale he figured out who it was.

Deceits laughter echoed through his room seeming as if it was shaking the books of the  
shelves.Logan stumbled back as deceit appeared in front of him.

The light of his lamps reflecting of his scales making him look more malicious.

He pulled at his hand again and he pressed his back against a wall. 

Deceit walked slowly closer  
reveling in how nervous logan was even as he was  
keeping his face blank.

“Now Logan, why are you running away from me? I  
dont want to hang out with you”

Logan let out a muffled reply

Decieit laughed again

“What was that, I couldnt quite hear you”

Logan was frustrated and nervous but refused to show it. Instead he conjured a piece of paper  
and with his free hand took a pen from his desk and wrote something down.

‘What do you want’

Deceit came ever closer. Logans other arm moving instincitivley to protect himself.

“Well im definitaly not here for you”

Logan grew pale as deceit snapped his fingers, logan didnt even register himself falling until he  
was in deciets arms. 

Deceit carried him bridal style to the door of his room quietly closing it.

before making his way back to the middle of the room.  
Deciet carrying logan disappered leaving behind single yellow rose.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the logic side woke up he felt awful. 

Like he was hungover but then hit repeatedly in the  
head with a hammer. Not very pleasent

He moved his arm. They were chained over his head with steel handcuffs effectivley limiting his  
movements.  
Logan looked around him trying to find anything that might give a hint as to where he is.

There was nothing around him except cold stone walls, floor, and ceiling. A giant metal door  
placed in the middle just across from him almost blending in with the walls.  
Logan toke a deep breath calming his breathing and trying to think of a logical way to get out of  
this mess.

If deceit had taken him there must be a reason behind it. Maybe he wanted something from him  
or was trying to use him to bate the other sides in to coming and finding him so that he can  
catch them.  
His wrists rubbed against the restraints.  
Logans mumbling went on his breathing growing harsh and frantic unable to find the reason  
behind why deciet wants him.

Blood ran down his arms as he moved around. He didnt notice the pain to busy trying to calm  
down.

Hours passed, Or what felt like hours, no sign of deciet coming back or the other sides coming  
to save him.

He spent his time going over the digits of pi and the periodic table trying to distract himself.

Over the past few hours logan drifted in and out of consciencnece his headache growing worse

When deciet finally came vack to the dark room logan was already unconcious. From fatigue  
and blood loss.

“Oh no it seems that you've fallen asleep you might just need help getting up” the sound of

hissing grew loud  
Deciet lashed out his hand scraping it against logan face his sharp nails cutting into the skin  
making it bleed while also healing his headache. (cant have you dying now can we)

Logan blinked himself awake. His headache was gone but there was a new pain in his face. A  
cool wetness slide down his cheek and made the injury sting.

“Oh good your awake now the fun can begin”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some minor torture
> 
> I'm a bit of a poet and don't like gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 am with no sleep

Logan skin burned as sharp blades were pressed into the soft flesh by invisible hands.

Groans lurching from his throat along with what ever was left in his stomach

His clothes were covered in blood and vomit and he 

rocked back against the wall to try to get  
away with the hands

Laughter echoed through out the small room, seeming to get louder and louder

His ears rang

Blood dripped down from his nose curving around his upper lip as another plade was pressed  
into his skin

The wounds would heal

He would heal them them open them up again the pain   
never truly ending. 

Only giving him  
moments of relief before more pain came.

Sometimes the blades drew images

Swirls and loops carved deep in the skin cutting through muscle and bone watching as they  
slowly grew darker and his skin was dyed red from   
blood

Then they would heal him and start again

Flowers, animals, people were drawn in his skin

Some of them made more perminante by not healing it fully

His shirt had fallen to shreds around him and his back was painted in a mural of flowers and  
The birds seeming to be happy

Blood pooled under the blue birds wings dripping down the sky

The fake sky rained drops of blood and the flowers 

wilted as the skin grew dry and cracked

The torture seemed to go on forever

Until it stopped

Logans lung filled with air  
The wounds had all been healed

the only thing left behind being scars and blood stains  
Logans faded in and out of consiousness before he fell asleep  
\------------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------------  
Patton knocked on logans door

“Hey buddy, you in there? Your late for breakfeast”

Nobody answered the door

Patton peaked his head in

“Hey lo?” patton gasped

Logans room had been ransacked

Books everywhere turned to random pages and loose 

ripped papers still hovering in the air

Pattons hands gripped his mouth before calling out to roman and virgil

The two other sides came quickly obviously hearing 

the fear in his voice

“Someone took logan”

“W’who what would take logan?”

“I dont know I really dont know”

Roman looked mad

“Well we cant just not look”

“Maybe it was a….. Dark side”

“Dont say that virgil. Were not gonna think that negatively”

“.... dont say i didnt warn you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally stayed up till 2 because all the other writers I read say that's when they write and I wanted to be cool to 
> 
> I have no responsibilitys because I'm sick 
> 
> Also what's the consistency of blood?

**Author's Note:**

> I love every Logan ship there is like no Logan ship I don't like I love them all  
> I love Logan  
> So I write him in pain


End file.
